


The Cap Costume

by reaverattack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But if you want I can maybe write the porn???, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Costume Kink, Costumes, F/M, NSFW, No Smut, Sex with Clothes On, so i wrote the porn, with help from a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaverattack/pseuds/reaverattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean dressing up as Captain America for you. (from dirtysupernaturalimagines)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean knocked on the door to your bedroom in the bunker and called in, “You want to watch a movie?”

You ran across the room and whipped your door open, yelling in your boyfriend's startled face. “WINTER SOLDIER!”

Getting over his initial surprise, Dean threw his arm over your shoulder and gave you a soft peck on the forehead. “I should’ve guessed.” He gestured down the hall to his room.

“No, wait.” You ran back into your room and re-emerged wearing the Captain America hoodie that Dean had gotten for you recently. “Okay. Let’s go.”

~~~~~

You were snuggled up against Dean’s chest, laying on the bed, with your eyes glued to Steve Roger’s every move.

A deep chuckle rumbled through Dean’s chest as his fingers gently carded through your hair.

“What?” you asked.

“Nothing,” he replied. “Just watch your movie.”

“Deeean~,” you whined. “What? Tell me.”

“Your crush on Captain America,” he finally told you. “I think it’s funny.”

You turned away from the television to face your boyfriend, very aware of the shocked expression on your face. “Okay, well first, it’s not a crush. It’s true love. And second, it isn’t funny. It makes plenty of sense.”

“True love?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised.

“Don’t worry, honey,” you told him, turning back to the movie. “You’re a close second.”

“Oh, close second, huh?” he asked, poking your side.

You squirmed. “Hey! Stop that.”

“Come on. What’s so great about that guy?”

“‘That guy?’” you asked. Dean nodded smugly. “That guy? Steve Rogers? Captain America?”

“...Yeah.” Dean looked significantly less sure of himself.

“Well, he’s nice.”

“I’m nice!” Dean interrupted.

“Shush. He’s nice. And he’s witty. And that uniform is-”

“The uniform? You’ve got a uniform kink, Y/N?” he smirked.

You elbowed him. “Shut up. Don’t tease me.”

“I’m not teasing you. I just think it’s interesting. Maybe I’ll dress up like that for you sometime,” he offered, definitely teasing you despite his claim otherwise. 

~~~~~

About three weeks later, Sam walked into the bunker, carrying groceries, mail, and an opened package. He saw Dean sitting at the library table and sat across from him, setting all the items on the table. He made sure to place the package between them.

“So I went to the post office today while I was out, and they had a package for Winchester,” Sam said. Dean’s face flushed a bit in embarrassment and Sam failed to suppress a smile. “I opened it up, thinking it was my-”

“Just give that to me,” Dean growled and snatched the package off of the table.

Sam laughed. “You know Halloween is still a ways off, Dean.”

“Shut up. It’s not for Halloween. It’s for Y/N.”

“Oh... Oh.” Sam wrinkled his nose. 

“Yeah, but it’s a surprise. So don’t tell her.”

“Don’t tell her that you’re going to surprise her with superhero inspired roleplay sex? Yeah, I think I’d prefer not to have that discussion.”  
“Awesome.”

Dean pulled the costume out of the package and held it up. It looked nice. Really nice. Nothing like those cheap ones you could find at a costume store come October. So far so good. He only hoped it fit. And that you would like it.

Sam gave a low whistle. “That thing is nice. How much did that cost you?”

“Too much.”

“Seriously, like how much-”

Dean held up a hand to silence his brother. “Too much.”

~~~~~

Dean stood in front of the mirror, wearing Cap’s uniform. Well, it fit, which was definitely good news. He felt a little dumb, but he had to admit that he looked good. Y/N was going to love his. Hopefully. He stood tall, trying not to show how nervous or dumb-looking he felt.

Dean left his room, walking down the hall to yours. He knocked on the door, trying not to shift nervously, and waited to hear your affirmation before entering. And when he saw the look on your face, he felt anything but dumb. 

~~~~~

Dean stood in the doorway to your bedroom, standing tall and dressed as Captain Freaking America. He stared you down like he was going to eat you alive, and, dressed like that, you were certainly on board.

Dean winked. “Ma’am.”

“Captain,” you acknowledged, breathily.

You definitely had the world’s best boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I did have a co-author. She doesn't have an account, but she was sweet enough to stay up and write porn with me until midnight, despite working at four am the next day. Bless.

Dean shut the door behind him and swaggered over to your bed. He looked perfect. Standing tall and proud in the costume as though he owned the world. A small smirk tugged at his lips as he looked down at you laying on the bed. 

He grabbed your ankles and dragged you down to the edge of the mattress.You giggle at his serious face. “What are you going to do with me, Captain?”

He quirks an eyebrow at you, “Well I can think of a few things. Can’t leave a lady in a compromising position now can I?” 

“Well I would hope not, Sir,” you say, trying to act the part. You look up into his green eyes, making your face look as innocent as possible. Even though you’re ready to get him out of his suit, you continue to play along. You sit up, sliding your hands along the material covering his muscled thighs throwing him a little smirk of your own when you hear him groan. “How can I ever repay you for saving me?” you ask dramatically, throwing a hand to your chest as you begin to slide your other hand around to his firm ass, squeezing him teasingly.

Dean held back a small smile at your theatrics. “Well, I might be able to think of something you could do.”

“Anything,” you said, your hand still resting on his ass. “You’re the reason I’m still alive.”

“All in a day’s work, ma’am.” You felt a wave a heat roll through you. His use of the word ma’am was really getting to you. 

Dean continued to speak, but his words didn’t really register as your fingers fumbled with the zipper of his costume. You freed him from the rough, restrictive fabric of the costume and he let out a low moan as he felt the cool air of your bedroom on his skin. You took him in your hand and started slowly jacking him off.

His breathing hitched and you felt one of his large hands on your shoulder as you worked. 

“That’s what I like to see,” he said, his voice almost imperceptibly lower than before. “Citizens taking initiative.”

“Well, I do aim to please,” you said, smiling up at him coyly through your eyelashes.

You continued to stroke him slowly before suddenly wrapping your lips around him.

“Jesus, Y/N,” he gasped, slightly breaking character. He wrapped a hand in your hair and you licked underneath the length of him.

You run your tongue gently over his tip and looked up at him through your lashes to see his head thrown back in abandon. You laugh softly and quickly take him all the way in, swallowing so that your tongue caresses his length more firmly. Watching as his eyes pop open and his gaze lowers down to meet yours, you pull off of him, with an audible, almost obscene pop. 

Not saying a word, but looking down at you hungrily, he pushed you back so that your torso was laying on the bed, but your legs were dangling off of it. He roughly pulled your pants down, turning them inside out as he stripped them off your legs. He knelt down and tore off your panties before licking a stripe up your folds.

“Captain!” you gasped, barely even remembering the game as Dean started enthusiastically lapping at your center.

You bucked up against his face and wantonly moaned before he grabbed and pressed your hips against the mattress. His tongue working fervently over your flesh, you felt an all-consuming heat flare suddenly, and he let out a husky sound from between your legs that made you shake. Gasping for air, you grabbed at his hair, tugging at it sharply as his hand slowly slid from your hip to your mound and his fingers roughly toyed with you clit. A high pitched whine escaped from your lips as he quickens his pace.

“Please,” you moaned. “M’gonna… I’m so close…”

He pulled away and you let out a soft sob of frustration. His face was suddenly above yours before his lips collided with your own. You let out a soft gasp of surprise and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. You could taste your own juices on him as your lips and tongues worked against each other’s. Dean slowly ended the kiss and brought his lips to your ear.

“”What do you think, ma’am? You ready for me?”

Your heartbeat sped up and you nodded against his shoulder. “Yes. Please.”

Dean, still dressed in his costume, kissed you roughly once more and slid into you in one smooth movement. You both groaned as you wrapped your legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper. Your hands grasped at his biceps, feeling the rough texture of the costume under your palms as he harshly thrust in and out of you. His and your pants and moans grew louder and faster as he sped up. The snap of his hips against yours grew sloppier and less rhythmic as his breathing grew more labored. He brought a hand down to where you were joined and pressed against your clit.

You yelled his name and arched your back off the bed as the white hot pleasure of your release ran through you. Dean followed close after and buried himself to the hilt before spilling inside of you.

Still buried inside you, he fell on top of your body, careful not to crush you, but completely spent. He moved to roll off of you, but you wrapped your arms around him, keeping his warm, comforting weight exactly where it was. 

“Stay,” you told him.

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered with a sleepy smile on his face.


End file.
